openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Configure GTK Radiant under Linux
Debian GNU/Linux: Ubuntu This guide works also on Ubuntu,Kubuntu and Xubuntu. Because they are based on Debian. Also other Debian based distros works. Subversion To download projects from Subversion/svn, you will need to have your distribution's subversion package(s) installed. This varies from distro to distro. The following command should do the job in Debian (logged in as root): aptitude install subversion GtkRadiant ---------N/A----------- environment: - gcc >= version 3.1 (preferably) - scons >= 0.96 (radiant is built with scons rather than make) - python >= 2.3.0, (scons requires python, some build steps use python) - svn >= 1.1 (some build steps use svn) dependencies: - gtk+ >= 2.4.0 (requires glib, atk, pango, iconv, etc) - gtkglext >= 1.0.0 (requires opengl) - libxml2 >= 2.0.0 - zlib >= 1.2.0 (for archivezip module) - libpng >= 1.2.0 (for imagepng module) - libmhash = 0.9.0 (for q3map2) The following command should install the dependencies, if I missed one, please let me know, or add it. You'll need root privileges. aptitude install build-essential scons python libglib2.0-0 libglib2.0-dev libgtk2.0-0 libgtk2.0-common libgtk2.0-bin libgtk2.0-dev libgtkglext1 libgtkglext1-dev libxml2 libxml2-dev libpango1.0-0 libpango1.0-common libpango1.0-dev libatk1.0-0 libatk1.0-dev zlib1g zlib1g-dev libpng12-0 libpng12-dev libmhash2 libmhash-dev To check GtkRadiant out of ID's svn repository, issue the following commands from whichever directory you'd like to install it (preferably your user's home directory), it will create it's own GtkRadiant directory. It's probably better to use a normal user rather than root for this. svn checkout https://zerowing.idsoftware.com/svn/radiant/GtkRadiant/branches/1.5/ ./GtkRadiant svn checkout https://zerowing.idsoftware.com/svn/radiant.gamepacks/Q3Pack/trunk/ ./GtkRadiant/games/Q3Pack svn checkout https://zerowing.idsoftware.com/svn/radiant.gamepacks/Q3Rad_Manual/trunk/ ./GtkRadiant/install/Q3Rad_Manual build: If you have a single-core machine, execute the following command in the directory containing SConscript: scons SETUP=0 If you have an SMP or multiprocessing machine, you can use the -j parameter to split the compile in to multiple jobs. The recommended setting is to use the number of processors or cores, plus one. For example, on my dual-core machines I use: scons -j3 SETUP=0 install: Return to the directory you were in before building and execute the following command: python ./GtkRadiant/install.py note - this script should be run after each time you update from svn Open Arena The following command will install the OpenArena packages (logged in as root): aptitude install openarena openarena-data openarena-server The dedicated server package is optional, but I included it anyway because it's pretty small. Configuration The Debian packages for OpenArena complicate things slightly because they keep the game libraries and binaries in different locations. Fortunately, we can use a strategically placed symlink to fool GtkRadiant in to thinking they are all together. Enter this as root. ln -s /usr/share/games/openarena/baseoa /usr/games/baseoa When GtkRadiant prompts us later, we will point it to /usr/games as the game directory. Next, we need to get the mapping definitions for OpenArena in to our GTKRadiant installation(as normal user): svn checkout http://openarena.ws/svn/tools/radiant1_5/ ./GtkRadiant/install Try starting GtkRadiant as a normal user: ./GtkRadiant/install/radiant.x86 If you are prompted to enter the location of OpenArena, enter: /usr/games/ If upon attempting to start GtkRadiant, you get errors regarding shaders not being found, try the following (as root): mkdir /usr/games/baseoa/scripts cp ./GtkRadiant/install/oa.game/baseoa/default_shaderlist.txt /usr/games/baseoa/scripts/shaderlist.txt If you get "map not found" errors when attempting to load your map, enter "set sv_pure 0" in the Open Arena console. See also * Configure GTKRadiant for OA * Configure GTK under Windows * Configure GTK Radiant under Windows * Mapping resources & tutorials Category:Development Category:Mapping